Chapter 1/Transcript
This is the transcript for Chapter 1. Notes: *SFX =Special Effect * (*) = actions *''italicized text = thoughts *'bold text = page number, narrator, speaker Transcipt '''Page 1 Narration: Top floor of the south campus, end room in the corridor; unused and unattended music room. Haruhi: *walking* There are four libraries in this school, why is it so noisy everywhere? If you don’t feel like studying just go home! Are they a bunch of carefree, bored students? Sign: Third Music Room Haruhi: This is probably the only place left that’s quiet. *opens the door* Page 2 Narration: When I opened the door, there was the Ouran Highschool Host Club. Male Hosts: Welcome ♡ Page 3 Haruhi: *surprised* what the heck is this beautiful group… Hikaru and Kaoru: Oh it’s just a guy. No fun. Tamaki: Hey. Watch your mouth. He is our important guest even he is a guy. Tamaki: Welcome to the Ouran Host Club, rare scholarship student, Haruhi Fujioka-kun! Haruhi: How.. How did you know? Page 4 Narration: Ouran Academy is first about pedigree an second about money. Rich people have free time. Ouran Student #1: Oh my, you’re going to Paris this weekend? Ouran Student #2: Please do come to my second house in Canada… Narration: Thus, the host club was created by six beautiful with a lot of free time to serve those female students with a lot of free time. It is a luxuriant recreation for a super-rich school. Kyoya: It seems the tone of our school doesn’t fit for commoners. So if you don’t have a lot of nerve, you can’t get a scholarship here. Page 5 Kyoya: If I didn’t know about you, I shouldn’t be in this school, right? Sign on Haruhi: Commoner with a lot of nerve Haruhi: Yeah. Thank you for explaining so kindly. SFX: Hug Tamaki: Yes!! So to you speak, you are a hero, Fujioka-kun!! SFX: Twinkle, Twinkle, Twinkle Tamaki: Welcome to the luxuriant world, oh poorest person. Even if you are the top student, you are also the poorest student of the school. People will call you a weed and you will be despised as a lower person!! Yes you probably will be!! Haruhi: Wait, you don’t have to... Say that much. Tamaki: Don’t worry I praise the poorest! What the important is to the hero of the reckless spirit!! Tamaki: I cannot believe the rumoured student is gay. Haruhi: Huh? Tamaki: What would you like? Wild? Lolita? Pedophile? Or… Page 6 SFX: Shiver Tamaki: Would you like to try me? Haruhi: YUCK! Haruhi: You misunderstood me. I just… Honey: Haru-chan ♡ Are you a hero? I want to hear the story when you saved the queen. ♡ Haruhi: *snap* Who gave you permission to call me Haru-chan!? Haruhi: Anyway, I was just looking for somewhere quiet. Honey: *sobs* Haru-chan got mad at me.. Mori: *pats Honey* Haruhi: *walking backwards* please excuse… PAGE 7 SFX: Crack Scene: Rune vase breaking Hikaru: Oh no. The rune vase was supposed to be featured in the school auction. Kaoru: What are we going to do? We were going to start the bidding at eight million yen. Haruhi: Eight.. Eight million… Haruhi: I’ll pay it bac- Hikaru and Kaoru: Can you? You can’t even buy your own uniform. What’s with that lame clothing you’re wearing? Haruhi: This… is my dad’s. I couldn’t find anything else that looked like a uniform. Kyoya: What would you like to do, Tamaki? Tamaki: Do you know this proverb, Fujioka-kun? PAGE 8 SFX: Changes his attitude 180 degrees Tamaki: When in Rome, do as the romans do… if you don’t have money, pay with your own body!!! Tamaki: From now on, you are the Host Club’s dog! Haruhi: UGHRH. PAGE 9 Scene: The hosts stare at the frozen Haruhi, spirit coming out from her. Honey: Waa!~ Hikaru and Kaoru: Here goes a spirit… Narration: It’s so cruel, mother. After you left, 10 years of hard life with father who spends too much. In school, I tried my best to reach… Scene: The music room filled with the guests Tamaki’s Guest #1: Take me during the summer, Tamaki-kun? Tamaki: Anywhere you want. Tamaki’s Guest #2: What is your favourite music, Tamaki-kun? Tamaki: Whatever you favor. Tamaki’s Guest #3: I baked a cake today. Would you please eat some? PAGE 10 Tamaki: If you feed me... Note: Tamaki Suoh, Second-year Highschool student Class A (Host Club King) Guest #3: Oh my, Tamaki-kun... Haruhi: *disgusted* Scene: The twins talking to the guests Hikaru: And this guy formatted the data he made overnight when he was half asleep. Twins’ Guest: Hahaha! How Cute, Kaoru-kun! Kaoru: Hikaru! That’s..!! Hikaru: And he cried and panicked to me- Kaoru: *shouts* Hikaru! Kaoru:*sobs* you are cruel… In front of everyone… Telling that story… Hikaru: Kaoru… Hikaru: *holds up Kaoru’s face* I’m so sorry Kaoru, it’s just that you were so cute that time… Kaoru: Hikaru… Note: Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, First-year Highschool students Class A PAGE 11 Scene: Tamaki shamelessly flirting, the twins doing their act. Kyoya and Haruhi on the background. Twins’ Guest: Beautiful Brotherly Love!! Haruhi: I don’t quite understand… Why do girls rejoice with tears? Kyoya: Our motto is to make use of each of our customer’s needs. By the way, Tamaki is our best. Haruhi: *looks at the request data* What? THAT guy is number one? Yuck! Geh, his request rate is 70%? Note: 7 out of 10 people request Tamaki SFX: Smile Kyoya: You will be taking of the chores for quite a while… Run away, if you want… But I have an excellent staff at home… Do you have a passport? Note: Kyoya Ootori, Second year Highschool student Class A (Ouran Host Club Vice President) Haruhi: A devil's smile. Tamaki: *blows Haruhi’s ear* He’s right. Work hard for the eight million yen, Fujioka-kun. You won’t be popular if you are like that! Haruhi: Please don’t do that. Tamaki: Oh? It’s one of my best techniques. Haruhi: I’m not interested in that kind of thing… PAGE 12 Haruhi: Besides it doesn’t really matter does it? Guy, girl or appearance. I don’t understand why this kind of club exists. It’s what on inside that matter, right? Tamaki: Well, true… Tamaki: *does a dramatic pose* It is so barbarous… God sometimes creates human with perfect bodies and its contents… It’s not that I meant to brag about it.. SFX: Tired of it Haruhi: ARGH. This guy.. Tamaki: I know you need to tell yourself that…!! Otherwise you could live with yourself. Tamaki: *blabs* Why is there art in a museum? Yes…to show off beautiful things is the duty of those who were born beautiful…Therefore, I’m beautiful and found this club with those hungers, and I don’t skimp in my efforts to pursue that beauty… Haruhi: *How to say this… Troublesome… Not that word… Something more like…* Haruhi: Oh! I know! Tamaki: Ah!! You’ve understood… Haruhi: *puts her finger on Tamaki’s mouth* It’s annoying. Background: The twins looking over to Tamaki and Haruhi SFX:PISH! Page 13 Scene: Haruhi looking over at Tamaki who is sulking in the corner while the twins laughing out loud. Hikaru: *laughing* You’re strong after all! ~ Commoner with a lot of nerve! Kaoru: *laughing* There aren’t many people who could hurt him that much!! Haruhi:*I made him so depressed…I just said what I thought.* Haruhi: Excuse me, Suoh-sempai Tamaki: “KING.” Tamaki: I go by that here. Otherwise, I don’t know you!! Haruhi: Alright, Ki- Hikaru and Kaoru: *walks over to Tamaki* You’re blocking the way, sir. Don’t just slack off from work, Tono. Note: Tono means lord in older areas. Nobody calls him “King”. Kyoya: Tamaki, you have customers waiting in line. SFX: Click Honey: Sorry, we are late ~ Note: Mitsukuni Haninozuka, Third year Highschool student Class A, Takashi Morinozuka, Third year Highschool student Class A Page 14 Scene: Two guests greeting Honey and Mori Mori and Honey’s Guest #1 and #2: Honey-kun! Mori-kun! We were waiting for you! Honey: *mumbles* I’m still kinda sleepy… Mori and Honey’s Guest #1: Wahh! Haruhi: Is he really a third year high school student? I thought somebody from elementary school was here…And that scary face guy hasn’t said a single word yet… Note on Tamaki: Nobody cares for him, so he recovered his self. Tamaki: What are you talking about? Honey-senpai is the oldest in the club. He is much smarter than he looks. Silence is Mori-senpai’s selling point. Haruhi:*sigh* I just want to study somewhere quiet… Tamaki: Why? What about your time? Haruhi: My father brings his lover during the daytime…He has a night job… Tamaki: *sweat drops* Oh… You don’t get along with your father, eh? And that’s why he doesn’t pay for your tuition. Haruhi: Oh no, we get along just fine. Though he spends too much money… Page 15 ''' '''Haruhi: It’s just I want to bother him as little as possible. He bought me up for 10 years by himself… And I thought I should do whatever I can… Tamaki: Hmmm… That kind of environment is pitiful isn’t? Haruhi: Huh? Not really… Tamaki: And your stable diet is white carrot rice, As I expected? SFX: Huh? Tamaki: *tears coming off from his eyes, grabs Haruhi* Being too poor, you have to “houkou” or mean rich people overwork you and cry yourself to sleep!? Note: Houkou; be a servant of rich people. Haruhi: *vein popping* What era are you talking about? Tamaki: *using tissue for his tears* I’ve been watching “oshin” lately and it’s my favorite… Note: Oshin; If you don’t know what oishin is, ask your Japanese elder neighbour. Tamaki: I didn’t know you were the model of that girl… Haruhi: I am not. The story is totally different. SFX: Serious Tamaki: Ok Haruhi!! Time to learn!! PAGE 16 ''' '''Tamaki: Maybe it’s impossible with your looks, but I’ll train you thoroughly!! Let me see… You could probably get… SFX: Points Haruhi: *horrified* Eek! Tamaki: 100 people!! If you get 100 people to request you, you are free from your debt! And be the Host Oshin of the World! Scene: Haruhi is down on her knees in a galaxy background. Haruhi: No! I’d rather do chores! PAGE 17 ''' Narration: Ouran Host Club First Motto. Be strong, be dignified and be beautiful. SFX: Koton '''Haruhi: *putting the glass on the table* Thank you for the wait… Tamaki: *hits Haruhi’s head* Haruhi: Oww! Tamaki: THAT’S NOT THAT WAY! Tamaki: When you put the glass down, you have to use your pinky finger as a cushion. There won’t be any noise and it’s easier to get the position. Haruhi: I see. It’s so as not to give discomfort to customers, right? Tamaki: It’s the way to make me look good. A good guy won’t make an ugly sound. I love my reflection on the glass too. Haruhi: To look good, eh… I’m one stupid person asking that question… PAGE 18 ''' SFX: Smiles '''Tamaki: When you have any kind of problem, it’s better to see people in a lower type of perspective. Maybe it’s too much incentive for you… Scene: Tamaki stares at Haruhi and some sparkles on him. SFX: Sparkle Haruhi: I don’t feel anything… Tamaki: *sulks into the corner* Haruhi: Well. I’m sorry. I was lying. I did feel a small spark. Haruhi: What a troublesome guy.. '' SFX: Pyokon '''Honey': *hugs Haruhi* Haru-chan! ~ Do you want to eat cakes together? Haruhi: Woah. Haruhi: Well… I don’t really like sweets. Haruhi: What a weird creature he is.. Is he really 18 years old? Honey: Usa-chan is a stuffed rabbit for Honey-senpai. Haruhi: Well, I’m not a big fan of rabbits either… Honey: You don’t like my Usa-chan? SFX: Thump Haruhi: Eh. Haruhi: *stares at Honey while getting Usa-chan* Please let me play with it… It’s cute isn’t? Honey: Right~ Tamaki: *looks over at Haruhi and Honey, still in the corner* Princess Ayakonoji: Tamaki-sama, I heard about it. SFX: Noise Princess Ayakonoji: I heard that you were taking care of the kitty with no pedigree. Tamaki: Yeah… It’s sad to be called a kitty. Category:Transcripts